


It was cute

by qorisheep



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qorisheep/pseuds/qorisheep
Summary: Ver tu relación a travez del punto de vista de otros, es interesante y vergonzoso para Tweek y Craig... pero de alguna manera los hace felices y  más conscientes de la misma.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El Craig avergonzado me da vida, así que quise hacer algo corto para sacarlo de mi sistema.  
> La segunda parte ya esta subida

El timbre del final de clases sonó y a pesar de que deseaba salir para ir por Tweek para mirar red racer, tuvo que quedarse un rato más, coordinando el trabajo grupal que acababan de dejarle. Heidi, Token y Kyle eran sus compañeros asignados. No tenía idea de como los asignaron, aunque no iba a quejarse luego de rezar que no le tocará en un equipo con Marsh o Cartman. Kyle era soportable y uno de los mejores de la clase, rezar a veces funciona.

Cuando se dividieron el trabajo en lo que parecía partes iguales, al fin se despidieron, siendo Heidi y su amigo quienes se fueron primero, ya con sus mochilas listas. Para su desgracia, en algún momento su cartuchera se cayó al piso, haciendo que fuera imposible irse de inmediato. Su mamá lo mataría si perdía otro bolígrafo. Así que se pudo a recogerlo y buscar los que tenía. Encontró su tajador, su lápiz, el lápiz bicolor que no usaba desde que aprendió a escribir como un ser humano y hasta un portaminas que había olvidado. El bendito bolígrafo no apareció y maldijo en voz alta por ello.

"Creo que buscas esto"

La voz de alguien más, lo sorprendió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para bajar su fachada de calma. Se volteó para encontrarse con Kyle quién le tendía su preciado bolígrafo. Se paró y lo tomó, al fin cerrando y guardando su cartuchera para irse. Esperaba que el mensaje que le llegó mientras recogía su desastre, no fuera un Tweek teniendo lo peor por él.

Irse era el plan, cuando la sensación de ser observado, llegó y por impulso guío su vista, encontrando a Broflosky aún ahí.

¿Qué quería?, ¿Algo del trabajo no lo dejó satisfecho?, ¿Tanto tiempo con Cartman lo habría hecho un ojete perezoso?

Y contra todo pronóstico, abrió la boca para, esta vez, pillar completamente desprevenido a Craig Tucker y quitarle al fin su fachada.

"Fue lindo."

Y su cara paso de neutralidad a confusión total arrugando su frente y cejas.

"¿Qué?"

No entendía nada, ¿debería hacerle la seña por si acaso?

"Me refiero, lo del recreo, cuando recibiste la bola de nieve en la cara por Tweek"

Oh, hablaba de eso

"Cartman va a joderme con eso toda la semana, por supuesto que es lindo..."

Su gesto se transformó en uno de molestía, no porque se arrepintiera de cubrir al rubio, sino porque ya veía la mierda que vendría para ambos mañana. Wendy había soltado un awww mientras tomaba una fotografía sin su consentimiento (¿debería acusarla con PC?). Mañana no solo Cartman se burlaría de darle en la cara, sino que tendría algunos fan arts Yaoi de eso en el casillero.

Jodidamente molesto.

"No, no, no. No me estoy burlando de eso Craig "aclaró, enfatizando con un movimiento de manos", sólo, pensé que fue dulce que protegieras a tu novio mientras tomaba su café, eso fue lindo."

"Oh..."

Para este punto, se dió cuenta de lo diferentes que eran las perspectivas de ambos. Craig se puso para que Tweek no terminará la camisa mojada de café y al borde de un ataque ansioso por no traer dinero para su habitual número de tazas de café. Claro se solucionaba pidiéndole dinero a él, en su papel de buen "novio", pero con el pequeño spaz la lógica de las cosas eran diferentes.

Por el otro lado, Kyle pensaba que Craig lo había protegido porque lo quería sinceramente y siendo un novio atento (cosa que era medio verdad, medio mentira).

"Oh...¿gracias?"

Se encogió de hombros y Kyle le dió una pequeña sonrisa antes de.al fin agarrar sus cosas e irse, como si decir aquello no fuera nada. Craig al fin se puso en marcha, saliendo de su salón mirando al fin su celular, respondiendo un "ya salgo, cariño", enviando el mensaje.

Y quizás fue otro milagro o que el silencio en la escuela le daba espació para pensar de más, pero pronto se dió cuenta de algo. Kyle era el primero de los chicos ;fuera de su grupo de amigos y Cartman con su extraño apoyo a los gay; que señalaba su relación en un ojo positivo. Siendo un cumplido grupal a su relación con Tweek y sobre todo a su rol de novio.

Mierda...

Un calor que ya conocía se instaló en sus orejas y fue tanto que a pesar de estar sólo en los pasillos, sintió la necesidad de jalar su chullo para asegurarse que este seguía cubriendo sus orejas y por lo tanto, ocultando su vergüenza. Un nuevo tipo de vergüenza que a penas conocía.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, buscó a Tweek con la mirada, encontrándolo haciendo figuras en la nieve con un palo.

"¡Tweek!"

Llamó, al fin siendo captado por el chico que a apenas lo vió, dejó lo que hacía y fue hacía él. No sé dió cuenta en qué momento su mano había sido ofrecida, pero el rubio la tomó con calma, empezando caminar.

Eso también fue lindo, pensó para sus adentros, mientras el infierno en sus orejas le hizo jalarse el chullo una vez más con su única mano libre.

Jodido Kyle...

Para este punto recordó que desde que le había ofrecido si mano a Tweek y se habían hecho novios para sacar a la ciudad de una perdida de fé en el amor, nunca habían hablado de ellos como pareja.

Una gran parte de él solo quería quejarse por la mierda extraña en que el pueblo lo había metido con su amigo. Y una más pequeña le recordó que no había nadie cerca mirándolos y no necesitaba tomar la mano de Tweek o que tampoco sus mensajes de texto eran monitoreados, pero aún así seguía poniendo apodos cariñosos en ellos. De repente, la realidad de que podría estar metiendose demasiado en el papel lo golpeó, enfadandolo sin entenderse mucho.

Mierda... todo era tan confuso en este punto, odiaba tener que pensar y lidiar con sus emociones al mismo tiempo.

Un pequeño apretón en su mano lo saco de su pequeña perorata interior para mirar a su novio, que lo observaba con algo que no podía descifrar, hasta que esté habló.

"¿Estás molesto?, ¿pasó algo?"

Sí, el idiota de Kyle dijo algo vergonzoso sobre nosotros

"No"

"Se que vamos tarde para ver red racer, pero le envié un mensaje a Tricia para que lo grabará, no te preocupes."

A ojo público podría parecer, que el único que ponía de su parte en la relación era Craig, pero el rubio era más de detalles. Como ahora asegurandose de que no se perdiera su programa favorito.

Además desde que le enseño a hornear cupcakes, Tricia lo quería más que a él. Si Craig hubiera enviado el mensaje pidiéndole lo mismo, Tricia hubiera mandado una seña. Quizás porque tenían una rivalidad por la televisión desde que parte de My little pony pasaba al inicio de red racer en canales distintos. Craig podría perderse el opening y dejar a su hermanita terminar su serie, pero tenía prioridades y como buen fan no podía hacer eso.

¡Saltarse el opening era sacrilegio!

Ahora volviendo a su desastre, la idea de como la gente externa, los percibía como lindos, seguía siendo un shock total.

"Craig "le llamó una vez más" ¿Estas seguro que estás bien?"

"No...no lo sé."

"¿Es por no ver el estreno de red racer?"

Craig negó rápidamente, porque ese no era su problema.

"quizás... ¿Por lo de esta mañana?"

Sintió un pequeño apretón en su agarre otra vez.

Al fin junto su mirada con la de Twerk para descubrir unos ojos preocupados, como cuando había jodido su rompimiento falso.

El rubio parecía muy sincero cada vez que se preocupaba por él, no solo ahora, también cuando estuvo con la locura de la buda box. Y se sintió feliz de que alguien se preocupará por su mierda emocional.

Eso también era lindo también.

Calor

Cosquillas

Seguridad

Cuando dejó que el sentimiento se esparciera sin detenerlo, se sintió temblar; sin saber si fue solo un sentir o una acción; pero no fue tan malo.

"No directamente "empezó, pensando tan rápido como podía en una respuesta real y coherente", fue algo que pasó después"

Su novio asintió, pidiéndole que continuará.

"Es... es porque me dijeron que nosotros éramos lindos"

Tweek parpadeó, con clara confusión.

"¿una chica?"

"Fue Kyle"

"Oh..."

Sí, el también había pensado y dicho eso.

"¿Te molesta?"

"Sólo, no pensé que los chicos pensarán eso de nosotros "expresó, volviendo a jalar su chullo", ya sabes, antes usábamos maricon como insultó y ahora no, ahora los maricones, los gay, esas palabras se usan diferente a como era antes."

"Sí, la ciudad a cambiado mucho desde sodosopa "acotó", supongo que la aceptación hacía los gay también cambió mucho."

Craig asintió, encontrando verdad en sus palabras.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que sientes por todo esto?"

"Yo, no puedo entenderme aún "expresó mientras rascaba su nuca" solo se que me siento... avergonzado y algo más."

"Tal vez debería decirte más seguido que eres un gran novio falso Craig Tucker "encontró a Tweek con una sonrisa más pronunciada en sus facciones", así te acostumbrarias a los halagos y no sentirías vergüenza."

Y está vez él soltó una risa.

"Eso fue muy gay"

"Entonces estoy haciendo un buen papel"

Decirlo y sacarlo, lo hizo sentir más ligero, su mente ya no se sentía pesada con el asunto. Así que devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, para seguir caminando.

Hasta que fue detenido nuevamente por un jalón. Tweek le señalo si chullo, a lo que Craig movió su mano tocando y sacudiendo, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería el rubio. Hasta que esté se acercó; soltando su mano; y acomodó su chullo, a lo que pudo sentir, que este estaba centrado ahora.

Está bien, quizás Kyle tenía razón y eran lindos.

Aún no entendía por completo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ya están más calmado y sabía que tendría tiempo para sentimientos y pensamientos difíciles antes de dormir. Así que agradeció a su novio por su gesto y siguió caminando, tomando otra vez su mano, con una naturalidad nacida del hábito.

Así que se resignó al hecho de que era verdad, ambos podían ser lindos y quizás más gente a parte de las chicas y sus padres lo dijeran más va menudo.


	2. A little cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek no cree que él y Craig sean lindos, pero las pruebas lo superan

Tweek pasaba las hojas una y otra vez, observando los dibujos creek de esta semana.

El ritmo con que sacaban esto llamado, fan art, fue sorprendente para él. Sobre todo por lo detallados que eran algunos y lo jóvenes que eran las niñas asiáticas. El dibujaba, en un estilo cartoon que se le hacía fácil, pero difícilmente podría considerarse veloz para hacer esto de un día al otro y colorearlo.

Las niñas asiáticas eran asombrosas en producción, aunque para ser justos, toda Asia lo era, por eso el dicho de que si haces algo bien, conocerías a un asiático que lo haría mucho mejor eventualmente; algo a lo que le encontraba pruebas en estos momentos.

Los dibujos en cuestión, trataban de como Craig lo había "salvado heroicamente" de una bola de nieve que iba a darle llenó en la cabeza por atrás mientras tomaba su taza de café recién comprada, hace unos días. Y si bien si se sentía muy agradecido con Craig por eso; ya que un café desperdiciado era una lástima y quizás no podría calmarse de no tomar los vasos de siempre; los fan arts distorsionaban eso, haciendo la expresión de Craig como si estuviera deteniendo rocas o algo más pesado que la nieve. Cuando pregunto por eso, le dijeron que era una exageración artística que enmarcaba la importancia de la acción para quien no supiera el contexto, pero supuso que eso no era necesario, era South Park, un pueblo donde estaba nevando la mayoría del año...

"Tweek"

"Wendy"

La chica le dió una sonrisa radiante mientras le entregaba un papel que también tenía un dibujo, pero a diferencia de los otros, era una especie de historieta, con cuatro paneles.

"¿Qué opinas?"

Incluso antes de que el yaoi apareciera en su vida, él y ella tenían una buena relación, no diría que eran amigos íntimos (no era lo mismo que con su mejor amigo), pero si que tenían una buena relación e incluso habían ido a un baile juntos hace tiempo, haciendo equipo para trabajos bastante seguido, antes de que Stan fuera su novio, luego de eso, bueno... él juraba que alguna vez vio a Stan con el seño fruncido por susurrarle a la azabache y hacerla reír. No es que Wendy fuera mejor en ese sentido... Tweek, simplemente no quería problemas reales además de los miles que creaba su cabeza.

Bajo la vista hacia los dibujos y vio una sucesión, donde un Cartman estaba en posición de lanzamiento, luego una donde Craig parecía notar a donde iba la bola de nieve, se interponía recibiendo el impacto en la cara, para luego mostrar un panel donde ambos se sonreírian mutuamente. Su "novio" con una pequeño sonrojo. 

Este era, quizás, el menos exagerado de todos los fan arts, excepto por el sonrojo. Craig nunca se sonrojaba, aún si estuviera en medio del ojo público. Todavía no sabía como le hacía Craig para ignorar un sentimiento tan fuerte como la vergüenza y no huir, cuando tuvo el valor de preguntarle alguna vez, este le dijo que no lo sabía; siendo una respuesta bastante frecuente en cuanto a temas sentimentales para Craig, lo que era curioso en comparación a sus respuesta elaboradas para otros temas. Como el porque eligió un cobaya como mascota o el porque estaba enganchadísimo con red racer a pesar de que el azul fuera su color favorito.

"Tú técnica con el lápiz ha mejorado mucho "felicito, mirando las texturas y como había mantenido la hoja en un prolijo blanco más que en las zonas del dibujo", creo que si tuviéramos arte en los club, nos patearias el trasero a todos."

Ella mostro una sonrisa satisfecha inflando el pecho, agradeciendo las palabras, pero luego continuo mirándolo como esperando que dijera algo más

"Y que piensas de las viñetas, ¿capte el momento?"

"mmm..."

Mirando el dibujo nuevamente, intento pensar en algo amable para decir, porque ella era su amiga y realmente merecía más que un halago a su técnica, eso no era el mensaje principal. El supuesto amor entre él y Craig sí. Eso le movió el estómago un poco, Craig tenía razón era extraño como los otros tenían perspectivas completamente diferente a la de ellos, era un poco incómodo el como asumían saber cosas tan personales como sentimientos entre ellos.

"¿Yo sonreí?"

La chica asintió y empezó a contarle como estaba viendo jugar a su novio y amigos con la nieve, hasta que Butters le dió a Cartman y este en venganza le tiro varias, una cayendo en dirección al rubio, que parecía concentrado en su café, para que Craig salvará la situación interceptando la bola con su cara... cosa por la que el gordo culón aún se reía. De hecho por eso ahora estaban con las asiáticas, aceptando mirar sus dibujos, todo a cambio de un lugar en las escaleras en el receso para comer lejos de la cafetería.

"Claro que sí, hasta tomé unas fotos."

Y en la imagen era verdad, Tweek había sonreído, pero él conocía sus expresiones, esa era una sonrisa de disculpa dirigida a Craig, mientras el otro solo me observaba asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. Craig disfrutaba de tener el control de las cosas y siendo que el TDA hacía a Tweek ir por el lado contrario, encontraron un interesante contraste que ambos mantenían desde que empezaron a salir.

"Captaste el momento entonces"

"Era tan lindo que lo merecía"

Wendy pareció lo suficiente satisfecha para pedirle el dibujo e ir a mostrárselo a las otras chicas. Donde ellas veían romance, en realidad sólo era Craig tomando las riendas de la situación, para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Deberías darle un descanso, a veces parece que toma el rol protector, que debe dejarlo exhausto.

Su mente trabajaba muy rápido, más rápido de lo que podría pensar en pararla, así que no fue sorpresa para él cuando aquellos incomódos pensamientos le inundaron la cabeza. Y sinceramente no quería profundizar en eso o en nada demasiado complicado. Pensar en ser una carga era horrible.

Se sirvió una taza de café a los labios, con calma, disfrutando del dulce del azúcar y el amargo en la parte de atrás en la lengua.

Lindos

La gente tenía esa apreciación sobre ellos. Su madre aún pronunciaba un awww al verlos juntos, alguna gente seguía mirándolos, las ventas para ayudar a las estudiantes extranjeras con su Yaoi ya eran menos, pero siempre asistía mucha gente.

Recordó la charla que tuvo con Craig, quién ya había terminado su almuerzo y estaba en el patio jugando. La pregunta de que pensarían los demás chicos de ellos picó la parte de su cabeza que lo obsesionaba con algo.

Camino un poco, intentando pensar en algo, hasta que Jason apareció en su campo de visión y como si de una señal se tratase, le saludo.

"Hey Tweek, ¿Siguen huyendo de Cartman?"

"Sí, Craig dice que quiere romperle los dientes a Cartman si sigue fastidiándolo"

Era curioso, ahora que lo pensaba, su amigo nunca se había referido a Craig como su novio o a él como novio de Craig. Era como si siguiera viéndolos como unidad y no como un equipo.

"Jason...¿Qué piensan los chicos sobre Craig y yo?"

"Okey, no esperaba eso, ¿pasó algo?"

Tweek se encogió de brazos, imitando el acto de Craig, que parecía servir para no dar tantas explicaciones. Funcionó.

"Bueno... Ya sabes cómo los ve Eric, Clyde, eh, parece inclinarse un poco a eso."

"¿Clyde?"

"Estaba confundido, bueno todos estábamos confundidos, pero el mensaje de amor gay que calo en Cartman parece calar sobre Clyde."

"¿Y.. Y los otros chicos?"

"Es extraño, ¡no en un mal sentido!, solo que lo suyo es muy nuevo, es como..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Algunos no quieren prestarle atención, los que sí son por curiosos, aunque... bueno a veces algunas chicas se quejan de que Craig es bueno contigo y sus novios no son así, entonces los chicos los... ¿analizan?"

"¡¿Aghr?!"

"Tranquilo, no es cosa del gobierno o algo así. Solo quieren ser mejores novios, creo, quieren aprender a hacer cosas lindas"

Esa palabra volvía a aparecer

"¿Lindas?, ¡¿Craig y yo no hacemos cosas lindas?!"

"Bueno..."

"¡Argh, dime por favor!"

"¿Seguro que quieres oír la opinión de un blanco?"

"No empieces con eso Jason"

Intento sonar molesto, pero sabía que su rostro lo estaba delatando. Algo entre ellos, era burlarse de sus padres y sus manías, siempre era divertido bromear sobre la mierda extraña de sus familias. Ambos rieron.

"Pues andan de la mano mucho tiempo"

"¿Tú crees que eso es lindo?"

"Sí, quizás, no sé amigo, es diferente pensar de ustedes, pero seguro que si tuviera novia querría sostener mucho su mano."

Claro, pero eso lo hacían porque tenía y una imagen que cuidar, o eso suponía él.

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Bueno, cuando te da ataques, Craig se sienta a escucharte y te da café, eso es ... considerado de su parte, siendo Craig es sorprendente, supongo que también lindo de su parte"

Bueno, desde ojo ajeno eso sí deberían serlo, pero Tweek sabía que era porque para este punto ambos ya se preocupaban el uno por el otro. ¡Pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos, era inevitable!

"Eso debe ser molesto y cansado para Craig, no puedes ser lindo"

"Bueno, bueno... Mmm... eso de llevarse el almuerzo cuando uno esta en la cola antes que él otro. Tu llevas dos pedazos de pizza para él, o él pudin para los dos..."

"Sólo nos hacemos favores "

Aunque esta vez Tweek dudo un poco, ya que era verdad, los otros niños no hacían eso entre ellos, mucho menos celebrar por eso y chocar su comida como forma de victoria por obtener lo que querían gracias al otro.

"¿Qué tal el como haces a Craig menos agresivo?"

"¿Argh?"

"Ya sabes, Craig solía meterse con niños, sacar siempre el dedo medio, aún si solo lo mirabas, pero desde que están juntos, pasa menos, él se ve más relajado, no va tanto a detención... no se que hablen, pero definitivamente le hace bien amigos. Lo ayudaste en eso, creo, date créditos Tweek."

"Bueno..."

Y un nuevo punto de vista salía. Tweek siempre pensó de el como alguien que dependía de Craig, lo que le molestaba un poco, ya que eran amigos y mostrarse vulnerable no había sido fácil, pero desde que Tucker lo había visto mal la primera vez, fue y se quedo a su lado. No había abrazos o palabras conciliadoras, sólo la mano de Craig frotando su espalda y recordándole que habría momentos mejores o dándole lógica a sus paranoias. Pero saber que esas charlas diarias, sobre como se sentía Craig, sus frustraciones en casa, las salidas juntos, ayudarlo a relajarse, estaba haciendo algo parecido a lo que el niño de gorro azul hacía por él... algo útil. 

"Yo... creó"

"¿vez? son lindos, son lindos"

"¡cállate Jason!"

"Ouch, no hacía falta esa patada en la espinilla, ya iba a callarme, auch, auch"

"Jajajaja, pareces un perro cojo Jason"

Craig apareció y sin pedir permiso, ya tenía en su mano, la mano de Tweek.

"¿Terminaste de jugar?"

"También, pero ya va a sonar la campana, además tu clase y mi clase están al extremo de la otra, necesitamos más tiempo, vamos cariño."

"Esta bien Craig, nos vemos luego Jason"

"¡No terminamos de hablar Tweak!"

"Si te esta jodiendo, hazle la seña"

"No quiero ganarme una detención...además"

Cuando miró atrás Jason le hacía señas a ambos y luego hizo un corazón en sus manos, recordándole que otros niños y él, su mejor amigo, creían que su relación con Craig era linda, lo que obviamente lo avergonzó mucho. No pudo evitar ponerse rojo; iba a hacerle la seña.

Tweek miro en todas las direcciones antes de sacarle el dedo medio y la lengua. Esta bien, podían ser lindos, pero era una de las cosas, con las que no quería que lo jodieran. 

Jason soló ser río fuertemente mientras veía al par irse de la mano. Se habían hecho tan cercanos... ya había encontrado con que molestar al rubio, a parte de malos chistes sobre el café.

Craig no dijo nada al ver sonrojado a su amigo, no tenía idea de que estaban hablando esos dos, pero obviamente le pico la curiosidad.

"¿De que hablaban ustedes dos?"

"¡No voy a decirte!"

"¿hablaban mal de mí?"

"Claro que no, yo no dejaría que dijeran cosas malas de tí"

Era una broma, pero la declaración hizo un poco feliz a Craig, él tampoco dejaría que alguien hable mierda de Tweek, una suave sonrisa se instalo en sus labios

"Gracias... pero si necesitas ayuda en darle una paliza a Jason te ayudaré."

"Ngh, gracias Craig, pero no es tan grave."

"Bien, oye, ví que hay un nuevo sabor de batido, el que dijiste que te gustaría probar, en donde fuimos la semana pasada, ¿tienes tiempo?"

"¡enserio!, hoy ayudo en la cafetería, pero mañana si puedo, vayamos"

"Dulce, mañana vamos después de la escuela."

Y a pesar de que siguieron caminando en silencio, Tweek pensó que definitivamente, por detalles así, ellos podían ser... un poco lindos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos <3 
> 
> Do not be afraid to leave comments in English, I can understand them and I would love to know what you think.
> 
> xoxo Qori


End file.
